Kings of the Magic Empire
by sofiatc2001
Summary: Magic is forbidden on Earth. One day, Antonio and Anthony save their cities by using their powers. The accident's news spread around the world, making people curious. This starts a revolution in the Magic world, centered around two of the most powerful sorcerers: Antonio Dawson and Anthony DiNozzo, along with Sergeant Hank Voight and Special Agent Jethro Gibbs.
1. Chapter 1

_It all started in when demons flooded Earth. Humans were brutally eaten and the gods watched as their followers were slaughtered. When no one moved to help the humans, the Goddess Maxia descended to Earth. She battled the monsters along_ side _the brave soldiers, protecting the human kind. But one day, the demon Ywean sneaked into the Goddess' quarters and murdered Maxia. With her last strength, the Goddess split her powers between ten of the most brave soldiers. Now a small portion of the human population has magical powers to defend the human kind._

 _Yet, when it was find some humans were superior, the world government obligated them to hide, or else they would be imprisoned. But now that the human species needed their help, maybe they'll change their minds._

-/-

 _Chicago, X-XX-2017, 14:56_

Hank sat in his office, working on his last case, filling the paperwork and writing reports. Everyone was having a rare calm day, until screams filled the streets.

Hank looked outside, trying to figure out what was going on. There was a black hole in the sky and humanoid creatures started leaping from it to Earth. He watched, horrified, as people were being ripped apart and eaten by those creatures.

He ran out of his office, in time to see Antonio ran down the stairs. The rest of the team were as confused as he was, but they followed their colleague non the less.

When they got to the stairs, the only thing they saw was chaos. The precinct was swarmed with desperate survivors. There were corpses everywhere and the number of injuries was unpredictable. Hank's mind focused on one thing: protecting the people.

He searched the crowd and quickly spotted who he was looking for. Antonio was exiting the building, with his face covered by his hood. What the hell was he doing?! An emergency was occurring in the city, people were dying and he simply walked out? No, Antonio wasn't like that. Something was wrong. Besides everything that was going on outside.

But he had to help others right now and worry about Antonio later. So he turned to his team and made a quick plan, "Halstead and Atwater- bring the wounded to the conference room. Move the furniture to get more space and call for as many ambulances as you can. Lindsay an Burgess- take the survivors upstairs and take care of them; be on the lookout for newcomers. Al and Ruzek- count the number of deaths and try to clear the entrance. Ask Sargeant Platt for help if you need it."

Everyone started moving and following Voight's orders, except for Jay. He stopped in the middle of the staircase and turned to him, "Sarge, what about you? And where's Dawson?"

Hank looked around. There was blood everywhere; the station reeked of death and those things were still outside, planning on eat humans. Apparently Antonio was out there trying to stop the creatures, so if he helped the threat would be contained much faster. Or they'd both die horribly, "Antonio is outside killing those things and getting people to safety. And he can't do it alone."

Voight grabbed his gun and walked to the glass doors. He took a deep breath and got out the precinct, praying to every god that existed to protect him and all humanity.

 _Washington DC, X-XX-2017, 14:05_

Tony felt like something was going to go wrong. He sat at his desk, playing with his pen. The case was stuck on a dead end and Gibbs was getting pissed. More than he already was.

The brunet was pulled out of his thoughts by his phone. He grabbed it and immediately answered it when he read the ID. He ran out to the bathroom, being followed by the eyes of his co-workers.

His predicament was right, if he was receiving this call, "Antonio? What's up?"

He entered the bathroom and bent down to check if it was empty. Something screamed on the other side and a gunshot was fired, "Antonio?"

"Tony, there's tons of creatures here. I can't kill them all and there's lot of dead people," Tony got on a empty stall and locked the door. He sighed and scratched his head.

He had no idea what to do now, "Do you know what caused this?"

Antonio talked to someone else and another gun fired. Tony sat down on the toilet and tried to clear his mind. His friend spoke a few moments later, "Tony, this is really bad."

The SFA sighed, "Please tell me you're not doing-"

There was a big explosion outside, making Tony sprint out of the bathroom.

"Tony?" Antonio called. The brunet widened his eyes as he saw a huge dent on the second floor of the building. He could see the people dying on the ground. Tony looked at the distance and saw a 30 meter distorted rabbit with huge claws. He watched as it grabbed a handful of screaming people and impaled them in each of his claws. Blood gushed from the bodies, raining down towards the running people.

He had to do something. He rested his phone to his ear and answered his friend, "Antonio, they're here."

They maintained silent as Tony watched the horrifying scene. More of the distorted bunnies appeared and started ripping people apart.

He had to do it. It was illegal; he could be arrested. But people were being devoured and it was his job as a cop to protect them. No matter what.

"Tony, you have to do it. People will be saved."

The brunet shook his head. He would be arrested and he'd never see his friends. But it was the right thing to do.

He watched, petrified, as one of the smaller creatures grabbed a crying little girl and crushed her with it's hand.

Tony took a deep breath and nodded. He had to do this. He was going to do this. The brunet hanged up the call and looked outside. Blood flowed on the streets as more people died.

"Tony, were the hell were you?!" Gibbs yelled, furious. Tony looked at his boss one last time, sadness filling his green eyes. It was the last time he would see the man.

He smiled to him, "Bye, boss."

Gibbs' eyes widened as he saw the brunet jump out the window.

-/-

 _Chicago, X-XX-2017, 15:10_

Hank was shocked when he saw Antonio running up a monster's arm. He brought his arm up and swung it with all of his strength. It wrapped around the monster's neck and Antonio took the chance to shoot the creature in the head. The detective jumped to the ground as the huge corpse fell, knocking down a statue.

Voight looked at Antonio in shock. Half of his tanned face was mark with weird tatoos. His clothes were different from the morning. The Sargeant's mind was confused about everything. How the hell did this happened? What were those things?!

"Voight, you need to get out of here!" Antonio said. Hank was going to respond him, an agonized scream came from one of the monsters.

The detective frowned and grabbed Hank's arm. The Sargeant protested as he saw a creature grab a man. Antonio pushed him inside of the station and closed the doors. Voight tried to keep them open, but they were locked with the whip.

"Antonio! There's still people outside!" He yelled as Antonio walked away.

The detective looked over his shoulder with teary eyes, "I know. I'm going to save them all."

-/-

 _Washington DC, X-XX-2017, 14:12_

The MCRT team looked at one of their friend and colleague in total shock. Tony was suspended in the air with a completely different appearance.

His brown hair was sticking up and his eyes were all black. Tony's arms were made of scales and his nails turned into claws. Big black wings left his back, making him fly. His beautiful face was marked with a scar in his right cheek and twisted in anger.

He saw as one of the distorted animals started spinning a human with a string.

Tony flew towards it and stretched his arms in front of him, pointing to the monster. A dark ray left his hands and quickly hit the monster and blew up it's head. The creature's insides were exposed to everyone as the corpse fell to the ground.

The other beings started heading towards the brunet and Gibbs decided to act, "McGee, Ziva. Shoot them in the legs. That will buy Tony some time."

The former marine raised his gun, along with his agents. They started shooting, making the monsters shouting in pain.

Tony smiled as he puched one of the creatures. It flew away and landed on a abandoned building.

"Nice one, Tony," Gibbs said with a small smile.

Tony had a triumphant smile on his face, "Thanks, boss."

Abby widened when she heard Tony's voice. It was deeper than the usual melodic voice. Besides the fact that he was some sort of demon was amazing. She stretched his arms and jumped, excitedly, "Go Tony!"

After a while, they were out of ammo. Gibbs looked around and counted the number of dead and injured. Approximately 33; 18 dead and 15 wounded. He pointed to Ziva and McGee, "Take care of the injured. Abs, help them out. I'll assist Tony and then talk to Vance."

They started doing their tasks, leaving Gibbs alone. There were some petrified agents, making him shake his head in disappointment. They weren't real agents if they didn't help in these situations. He ran to a near by building to try and check that the hell those things were.

A light beam surged forward towards one of the last monsters from Tony. The creature swelled up and exploded, making it's guts rain everywhere.

"It's the last one, Tony!" Gibbs shouted from the roof. Tony furrowed his eyebrows and focused on the bigger one. He absorbed all the mana he could and directed it to the creature, "Onye na-amaja ịgafe m ụzọ ga-ebibi obi ọjọọ."

The brunet took a deep breath as a dark aura surrounded his body. Lightning striked down from the sky and circled Tony. Maybe the other agents weren't wrong in staying clued to the floor; after all, Gibbs himself couldn't move. His blue eyes were fixed on his SFA. His beautiful SFA. He watched as the monster tried to grab him, but the brunet dodged it. Tony closed his eyes and sighed, "Ya mere, ị bụ onye gbalịrị amakwa m aka, ga dara ike m na nkà na oké chi Maxia"

A dark and white flash blinded Gibbs, leaving him confused. After a while, his vision cleared and he watched the giant being stumble down with a huge hole in his torso.

-/-

 _Chicago, X-XX-2017, 15:16_

Antonio changed armor and weapons. He needed lighter clothes to murder as many creatures as he could. But sometimes his magic didn't work in his favor. He was indeed faster, but his body was too exposed.

But that didn't matter now. One of those things had an infant in his hand and was prepared to eat it. He sprinted to it, faster than humanly possible, and jumped to cut the monster's neck. His moves were like a cat, agile and quick.

The being looked at him with a smile, showing Antonio it's pointy teeth. The monster let the child go, making the detective catch her just in time. He raced to a abandoned apartment building and left the girl there.

She tugged his jacket sleeve. Antonio had to go, but the child was all alone, "What's your name, mister?"

The detective patted the young girl's blond hair and smiled, "I'm Antonio. What about yours?"

The girl smiled, "I'm Anne."

"You're a very brave girl, Anne. So you're the only one who can do this for me," The detective said. The girl's eyes shone with happiness. Anne nodded, her face stained with tears. Thankfully, she had quickly forgotten the accident, "If you see someone injured, bring them here. But do not fight the monsters. Understand?"

The child smiled, "Help people, don't fight monsters."

Antonio patted the girl's hair once more, "If you see one, hide. I'll meet you here in a few minutes."

With that, the man ran out of the building, in time to see a grey creature with huge green eyes.

"Hello there," He greeted, getting the attention of the being. He raised his katana and allowed the creature to step towards him. Antonio sprinted as it continued to walk and sliced a portion of it's feet. The creature fell forward, giving the detective a few seconds to avoid it. He let the beast fall to the ground. Then he jumped on top of it and switched the katana to a lightning pistol. He shot the monster in the head and watched as life left his body.

Antonio switched back to the first form of the armor as he ran to find another group of creatures. As soon as those things saw him, two of them started sprinting towards with. He gasped and quickly changed his equipment and flew out of the creatures' arm reach.

Antonio stretched his right arm as he spoke, "Isikhokelo sixhobo: umlilo."

A circle of different firearms appeared around the man as he spoke. The monsters tried to climb the closest building to him, but were stopped when fire rained down on them. One of the beings still tried to touch him, but the it was ripped off by the fire shots.

Antonio charged forward in the sky, seeing a big group of monsters. He switched weapons once again, choosing a huge shotgun. Still in the air, he aimed to the creatures' heads. With three bullets filled with dark energy, the creatures exploded.

He landed and switched to his regular clothes. Antonio walked back to the abandoned building, trying to find Anne. At least that was solved. Now all he had to do was call 911 and get ambulances. And talk to Hank.

-/-

 _Washington DC, X-XX-2017, 14:27_

The former marine ran to the street as he saw Tony land next to the dead creature. McGee and Ziva were next to the SFA when he arrived. Gibbs ran to the group and noticed that Tony was back to his normal self. His clothes were ripped and he had some scratches in his body, but the brunet was okay.

"Hey, Gibbs," He smiled. Abby inspected him while they stared at each other. Tony flushed a bit and looked away. The city was a mess. The injured he'd seen weren't there anymore, so they would survive. But now he was in a bad spot. It was obvious that magic had been used, as if the people surrounding them weren't a clue.

Gibbs crossed his arms and looked at Tony, "DiNozzo, explain. Everything."

He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when a black SUV appeared in front of the building. Two agents left the cars with their guns pointed at Tony. Gibbs, instinctively stepped in and covered the brunet.

The agents took out their badges as they walked to the MCRT members, "FBI! Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs step away from Agent DiNozzo!"

The former marine furrowed his eyebrows. No way he was going to move. Ziva took out her gun and pointed it to the newcomers. Tony rested his hand on his boss' shoulder, "It's okay."

He took a couple of steps forward before the FBI agents screamed, "Anthony DiNozzo, don't move!"

The brunet rolled his eyes and sighed, "If I wanted to kill you, I would have already done it."

Ziva chuckled, but the atmosphere turned cold when the male officer spoke, "Anthony DiNozzo, you are under arrest for treason against the country."

McGee looked at the agent, "What?!"

"Do you want to get shot, pretty boy?" Ziva threatened. The female agent laughed quietly, making her even more furious.

Tony raised his hands and smiled, "Let's all calm down. I already knew this was going to happen. We're forbidden to use magic."

The male agent handcuffed the brunet, even if Gibbs wanted to punch the living daylights out of him.

"I want to go with him," The former marine said. The brunet started walking, accompanied by the agents.

"No. We'll take Agent DiNozzo to a secure location."

Tony turned to his boss and smiled, "Don't worry, boss. I'll be okay!"

-/-

 _Chicago, X-XX-2017, 15:41_

Antonio was pulled into a hug the moment he stepped into the precinct. Voight smiled as the detective wrapped his arms around him. After some time, they separated.

He looked at the Sargeant, confused, "Are you okay?"

"What the hell was that?" Hank asked, pointing outside. Antonio smiled and shrugged.

Jay cut in, his eyes sparkling, "Thtat was awesome!"

The detective looked away, uncomfortable with the compliment. Suddenly, he remembered something and turned to Voight, "There were some survivors. I called 911 and they're already going to the hospital."

"Alright, now that everyone's here, let's keep working," Voight said. Antonio nodded and looked around, trying to see where he could help.

"Dude, you still need to tell me how you did those things!" Halstead exclaimed.

Suddenly, four agents burst inside the precinct, "Antonio Dawson! You are under arrest for treason against the country."

"What the hell?!" Ruzek asked, his gaze shifting between his colleague and the agent.

Antonio turned around slowly under the intense stare of everyone in the room, "Jay, you know that thing you asked me about? It's kind off illegal."

He stretched his arms to the officers. Hank stepped forward, "I won't let you take my best detective."

Antonio smiled as he watched Voight praise him. He still felt a bit uneasy with compliments, but it was unnecessary.

"Don't worry, Sarge. Worst case scenario, I'm executed under false accusations. Like treason against the country," He said. Hank's eyed widened as Antonio spoke.

The detective stepped forward and let the agents handcuff him. He smiled to the officer, but received a disgusted face.

Voight couldn't let this happen, "Listen, we can reach a deal. There's no need-"

"Voight, stop. I can handle this. It's going to be fine."


	2. Superpowers

_Unknown Location, X-XX-2017, 22:44_

Tony woke up abruptly, with two man pulling him up. He could barely see, since it was dark, but he still fought against them.

"Stay still," One of them said. Like hell he was going to be quiet. Why was he being treated like this?!

Tony managed to punch one of the guys and stand up. He raised his arms in a defensive pose. He scrutinized the man. One of them was freakishly tall, but lithe and the other was very well built. The tall one seemed to be the dominant one, surprisingly. But they were too new to do this types of things.

The taller charged forward, ready to puch him. Tony smiled and pushed the arm to the side to hit him in the chin. He bounced on the balls of his feet as he watched the man stumble backwards.

The other agent saw his partner's state as anger consumed his mind. It was this that made him attack the SFA.

"You traitor!" He exclaimed. Tony raised his eyebrows. They didn't know what he could do. So, they saw him as a terrorist.

He was brought back by the sight of a clenched fist near his face. Tony ducked and sprinted forward. He landed a punch in the man's gut. The agent groaned, but he still tried to hit the brunet. Tony was getting tired of this. So, to finish the fight, he bashed the man's nose.

The brunet heard a round of applause coming from the doorway. A middle aged woman stood there. The room was dimly lit, now that the door was open.

"Impressive, Agent DiNozzo," She said, walking towards him. She patted the agents' shoulders, "Do not judge a man without knowing him, agents."

The men looked at the blonde with fear in their eyes. Tony stared at her as she continued to move.

"Loved the welcoming party. Everyone is so charming," He mocked.

The woman smiled and stretched out her hand for a handshake, "Director of the biological weapons department, Laura Rees."

Tony shook her hand, still suspicious, "Biological weapons? I'm a weapon to you?"

Rees studied the man in front of her. It was easy to profile him, but it wasn't something she needed to do now, "Agent DiNozzo, from what I saw, you are very well trained. Every competent person can be a weapon."

The young agents exited the room, leaving them alone. They stayed silent for some moments, until Rees spoke, "Let's go somewhere more confortable so we can talk."

-/-

 _Washington DC, X-XX-2017, 23:00_

Gibbs was pissed. That was why he was working on his boat. Vance had shut him up every time he asked a question. He wasn't allowed to go with Tony and he had no idea where he was taken to. There was something that separated the brunet from the common people. After all, his SFA could turn into a demon of sorts. And destroy huge creatures that ate humans.

What were those things?! What was the FBI going to tell people?! He sanded the boat with his maximum strength. He was so mad at the lack of information that he didn't notice his phone ringing. He threw the sandpaper onto the floor and picked it up.

"Gibbs."

It was Abby. She gasped when she heard her boss, "Gibbs! Turn on the TV!"

He looked at the old TV. He turned it on and choose a news channel. A blurry photo of Tony, floating in the air in his demon form. Gibbs widened his eyes as he watched pictures of the brunet and of some other guy flying, surrounded by guns.

"We have a big problem, bossman."

-/-

 _Chicago, X-XX-2017, 23:02_

Hank took another sip of his beer and sighed. He was all alone in his house, simce Erin was out with the rest of the unit. He needed time to process of everything that happened. 37 people were dead, plus 12 who were in critical state. On top of that, Antonio somehow had a collection of armor that gave him superpowers. Or something.

He felt so weird; being alone in a big house. Voight had to stop thinking about Antonio and actually do something. So he finished his beer and grabbed his phone.

-/-

 _Unknown Location, X-XX-2017, 23:05_

Tony sat down in a metal chair, without handcuffs. Rees sat down on the other side of the table. He sighed and lightly touched his knuckles. His hands were slightly bruised, but he could handle it.

The woman pointed at his hands, "Do you need ice for that?"

Tony shook his head. He rested his arms on the cold table and stared at the department director. The woman was very rigid as she sat on the chair. The brunet looked around, until the woman spoke, "Agent DiNozzo, we have a offer to make."

Tony eyed her, "What?"

His curiosity spiked. He had learned from his boss not to trust FBI agents, except for Fornell or one of his agents.

"I understand you're very talented when it comes to undercover missions," She said.

Tony smiled, "You're flattering me, Director Rees."

"It's easy for you to create a character when you hide behind masks," She stated, shocking Tony. His heart ached for an unknown reason, but he didn't break the eye contact. His actions made Rees smile.

"Funny that you didn't say anything to your agents about me. Even if the whole world already knows."

Rees was clearly upset about what he said, "Agent DiNozzo. We can play these games all day. Are you going to help us or not?"

"So you admit that the great FBI needs help of someone they're hiding from the public," He crossed his arms and the woman sighed.

"Yes. We need your help. Know will you do it?" She asked, staring at the brunet. Tony remained silent, thinking. If he did this, there was a possibility that he would have to go to jail. So why not?

But he was still pissed about the fight earlier, "Depends. What's in it for me?"

The next sentence was like music to his ears, "I'll let you see Special Agent Gibbs and Detective Dawson."

-/-

 _Chicago, X-XX-2017, 23:09_

Lindsay swung the glass upwards and drank the while thing. Jay ran his fingers through his hair, "It's crazy. It's like Antonio is a superhero."

Al laughed, "Yeah. How the hell did that happen?"

Ruzek pointed to the TV and looked at the bartender, "Could you raise the volume?"

All the eyes landed on the device. A brunette full of make up was presenting the news, " _Today, 39 people died in Chicago._ "

Lindsay clicked her tongue, "The death count is higher."

" _The cause of this was what appeared to be monsters from the sky. We have various amateur videos proving this. Our specialist analyzed them and it was confirmed that the recordings weren't tampered with. Here's an example."_

"That's the things we saw!" Halstead exclaimed. Ruzek drank his tequila shot and shook his head.

The video stopped and the image was back at the reporter. She continued with a serious expression, " _Washington DC was also under attack. 34 people died in the hands of those creatures. The government hasn't spoken, but we received photos and videos of two individuals in the two cities killing the monsters with what appeared to be superpowers."_

Alvin sat on his stool, curious. He was inside and didn't get the chance to see Antonio in action. After all, they were locked inside te precinct by their coworker.

The video showed the detective running impossibly fast and murdering the things with a katana. He was dressed in a rather small gold crop top, showing his muscular yet somewhat feminine body. He also had a pair of grey boots and black knee-length black shorts.

Ruzek chuckled when he saw the clothes, "He looks like a model."

"That crop is smaller than mine!" Erin complained, sipping her drink. She looked away, pouting,"But the outfit is really cute!"

The video switched to a picture of another man with pointy ears, hair sticking up and completely black eyes. Besides the scar on his face and scales in his arms.

"That dude is a demon!" Jay exclaimed, his eyes shining happily like a child in Christmas. Al shook his head and sipped his beer.

They watched as said dude shot a dark and white beam from his hands and left a hole in the distorted rabbit.

"Those things are different from ours," Olinsky noticed, leaning back. Erin nodded, agreeing with him.

"How the hell did they get those powers?" Jay asked

-/-

 _Unknown Location, X-XX-2017, 23:15_

Antonio sighed as the agent sat down in the couch in front of him. It was weird that the man was being so cheery.

"So, let's talk about the incident," The agent said running his fingers through his black hair. His blue eyes landed on the detective, who looked bored as hell, "Please, detective Dawson, the faster we solve this, the better."

He sighed and sat straight. The agent passed him two pictures: one of them showed the monsters he fought and the other one had some giant distorted bunnies. So that was what happened with Tony.

"Two types of creatures in two different cities at the same time," He said, handing the images to the man. Antonio scratched his head, "Obviously it's someone powerful. Maybe puppeteer magic; but those don't look like puppets."

The raven nodded, "Can you indentify who it is?"

Antonio stared at the agent with a incredulous face, "You think? Magic is something... unsual, but it's untraceable. The only thing that can help is if someone heard something."

The agent leaned forward, "Would you be able to help us? We'll give you something in return, of course."

Antonio leaned back in the chouch, "I'm listening."

-/-

 _Chicago, X-XX-2017, 06:37_

Hank was ready to go back to the station when he saw an unknown car in front of his house. He slowly reached for his gun. A woman came out of the car with a smile on her face.

"Calm down, Sergeant. We're here by detective Dawson's request," She said, leaning against the car. Voight stared at her; calculating. She had Antonio and he wanted to see him, "We'll take you to him."

"How do I know you're trustworthy?" He asked. The woman grabbed her purse and took out her phone. After a while of her tapping on the phone and of Voight's patience running out, the woman showed him her phone.

Antonio appeared on the screen, sitting behind a desk. Hank's eyes widened his eyes, "Antonio!"

The detective smiled, "Hey, Sarge."

"Are you okay?" He asked, getting closer. The woman offered him the phone and he took it instantly. He was so happy to see Antonio again. Besides a cut lip, he was okay.

The detective shrugged, "I was manhandled rather forcibly, but yeah. I've been followed by an agent that behaves like a happy dog around me."

Someone whined next to Antonio, "Detective Dawson!"

The Sergeant chuckled, "So it seems that I'm going to miss work today."

"You can thank me later," Antonio smiled and waved before hanging up. Voight gave the phone back to the lady. She sat in the car and opened the window, leaving him outside.

She smiled, "Are you going to stand there, Sergeant Voight, or are you going to get in?"


	3. The voice of the people

_Maryland, X-XX-2017, 08:34_

Hank sighed as he got out of the car. He had traveled in a helicopter and he was pushed to another car. The man was tired and it was the middle of the morning. While they were on the way he placed Erin in charge of the Intelligence team, temporarily. The unit was missing two members, so the cases were going to take longer to solve. It was going to be a pain in the ass, but he was in another state to get Antonio and bring him home.

He stared curiously at the building. It was composed of two big garages side to side. The department director took a pair of gloves off her pockets and put them on. Voight zipped his jacket, feeling the cold breeze ran through him. He was used to the weather of Chicago, but it was still cold.

"Sergeant Voight, I think it's useless to say that this is a classified location. Nothing happened here," She warned, looking into the distance. Hank nodded, rubbing his hands together.

She started moving to the building and the Sergeant followed. Their walk was short. A group of agents approached them, but stopped when she showed her badge. No words were exchanged between the interactions.

They stepped inside, shocking Hank. On the outside, it looked like an abandoned building, but on the inside the two garages were filled with the latest technology and filled with security. The agents had loaded machine guns and some SWAT members were patrolling, too. The FBI was making sure the place remained a secret. Even Area 51 wasn't so well guarded.

They walked into an old elevator. Hank looked around, suspicious, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to see Detective Dawson. I assume that's within your interests," She answered, still gazing forward. Voight didn't move, lost in his mind. His thoughts were centered on the detective. Like it were since the appearance of those things.

Three men entered the elevator. Hank crossed his eyes as they descended to the underground. Hank was surprised with the amount of floors the building had.

It stopped and they stepped out. One of the agents spoke, "Detective Dawson is in room 3 with agent Gray. They're discussing the case."

Rees stared forward and nodded. They stopped in front of a wooden door. The woman looked at him and raised her hand, directing him.

"Go ahead, Sergeant. Your golden boy is okay."

Hank stared at her with narrowed eyes. He decided to ignore the comment and opened the door. Inside, Antonio was sitting on a couch, talking to a young raven he presumed to be agent Gray. The man was quite happy as he heard the detective speak.

They looked up at him as the door opened. Antonio stood up and smiled, "Hey, Sarge."

-/-

 _Washington DC, X-XX-2017, 09:04_

Gibbs paced around the conference room, waiting for the call to start. McGee and Ziva were sitting down behind him, watching their boss. Abby had a huge smile on her face as she watched the nervous man.

Tim looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Why are you smiling like that?"

The goth shrugged, but her smiled grew, "Two reasons: First, we're going to see Tony. Second, Gibbs is actually worried."

"Of course he's worried. Tony was taken by the FBI," Ziva said, raising her hands. Mcgee nodded, backing his friend.

Abby leaned into them, her eyes sparkling, "But this can bloom into something beautiful!"

"Your metaphors are really confusing," Ziva concluded, staring at the girl.

"Imagine-"

Their conversation was cut short when Tony appeared on screen. Gibbs stepped forward, staring at the brunet, "Tony!"

He smiled and waved, "Hello!"

Abbey stood up and joined the former marine, "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

The brunet shook his head, "No. I had a little mishap in the beginning, but it's okay. Apparently I'm a biological weapon, though."

"You're considered a biological weapon?" Ziva asked a little surprised at his words. Tony nodded, answering her question. Abbey was shocked; how could they label her friend as a weapon.

"I'm in charge of preparing an undercover mission, along with Antonio," The brunet informed.

Gibbs crossed his arms as his blue eyes stared at the SFA. His mind was filled with questions, but McGee cleared one of the list, "Who?"

"Detective Antonio Dawson. He's here with me. The one with all the guns," He clarified. Gibbs still looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"What are you supposed to do?" He asked.

Tony's gaze shifted to the side for a few moments before looking at the older male, "Talk with people. Get information about the one who created those things that attacked us."

"Do you know that you're on the news?" Abby asked, breaking Gibbs' tense aura. Tony's emerald eyes widened and his face brighten with a big smile.

"See, McNerd, now I'm a real superhero!" Tim rolled his eyes and sighed. Tony remained the same, fortunately or not.

An unknown voice came from the brunet's side, putting the former marine on high alert. Tony was a target now, "It looks like I have to go work! I'll call you guys later!"

Before he could hang up, Gibbs caught his attention, "Wait, DiNozzo. Where are you?"

"I have no idea."

-/-

 _Maryland, X-XX-2017, 09:36_

They were all settled in one large room to work on the case. Tony had met Sergeant Voight after his call with his friends. They had a board filled with Antonio's writing and an young agent who treated them both like gods.

The brunet sat on a chair and watched the Sergeant and the Detective work together. Even if Antonio was just updating Voight, they had chemistry. Something between them made them a perfect duo. He wondered if he and Gibbs were like that.

"I'm almost sure that this is puppeteer magic. Someone created these things and gave them life."

The Sergeant stared at the board as he nodded. Antonio started walking around, developing his thought process, "But he had to be there to trigger the mana. And that's impossible, because he couldn't be in two places at the same time."

Tony finally decided to speak up, "Not if the creations have rules."

Voight raised an eyebrow in confusion, "How?"

"He might not do Puppeteer Magic," Antonio said, running to the board. He cleared that part of information and stepped back to think, "But Script Magic fits."

Tony shook his head, "It's too advanced. And attacking two cities would require a lot of mana."

"What about a fusion?" Antonio asked. Voight walked away, choosing to lean against the furthest wall. He didn't know anything about magic or anything. So he wouldn't meddle in their conversation.

"That could happen. But that makes it even harder to track the source," Tony pointed it out. Antonio sighed as he sat down next to his friend.

Silence filled the room as both men kept thinking. Hank stood there with no idea what to do. When he decided to leave them alone to develop their plan, Antonio stood up.

"I'm going to call Fino. He might know something."

As soon as Antonio left the room, Tony turned around around to face the sergeant. He smiled when the man stared at him, "So," he started, clearing his throat. He moved his finger between Hank and the door, "You and Antonio..."

Voight kept staring at him, "Me and Antonio what?"

"Are you together? Like a couple?" Tony asked. The Sergeant widened his eyes and averted his gaze. The brunet smirked, hiding it with his hand. So they weren't a couple. But the man was clearly upset with his questions.

Tony cheered mentally. Now he could play matchmaker! Voight and Antonio would make a cute pair. At least someone could have a date, unlike him. The brunet hadn't been on a date for centuries. But his life was turned upside down, now that his gift was discovered.

"You two got pretty famous, you know?" Hank finally spoke, now composed. Tony smiled and nodded. The man sat down, resting his hands on the wooden table.

The SFA ran his fingers through his hair, "Yeah, and it's going to be a pain in the ass."

"The FBI has a press conference scheduled at 14:30," Voight informed, "I have no idea how they are going to explain this."

"I don't know how to explain this to people," Tony stated, sighing.

Antonio entered the room with his phone in his hand and a happy look on his face. Hank looked up at him hesitatingly, with DiNozzo's questions on his mind. Was he right?

Tony stared at his friend, "Did you find something?"

"Yep," He answered and headed to the white board, "He knows a guy who's been bragging about his powers at Ollie's. His name is Max Steele. According to Fino, he's really good at what he does. He uses puppeteer magic."

The Sergeant nodded, "Do you have a photo of this guy?"

"No. Fino said the guy goes to Ollie's almost every day. That was probably where he met the Script sorcerer," He said, writing the man's name on the board. Tony narrowed his eyes. He had heard that name before, but he couldn't remember where.

"That-" He started, being interrupted by his friend.

"He's that guy who tried to fight us once."

Tony opened his mouth, surprised. He snapped his fingers, "I remember him! He was really short and had long blond hair and a very weird nose. He called us wusses because we wouldn't fight him."

"If we did fight him, we would blow up the town. We were in New Orleans on vacation," Tony added. Hank's gaze shifted between the younger men.

"Blow up an entire town?"

Antonio smiled, "We could do it alone, imagine if we did it together!"

"That would be fun," Tony laughed, along with his friend. Voight smiled, watching the detective so happy. His heart skipped a beat as he stared at him, but he pushed it away as it would cause many problems if he followed that path. Dealing with emotions was always hard and the fact that he wasn't about his feelings made him even more evasive.

"By the way, we need to talk about the mission. Rees is going to meet us after the conference. From what I heard, they are going to say that it's a publicity stunt," Antonio said, making Tony roll his eyes.

Hank chuckled, "As if someone is going to believe that."

-/-

 _Washington DC, X-XX-2017, 11:46_

Gibbs entered the laboratory, looking for the results of the DNA test he asked for, but instead got a hyperactive Abby. She ran to him and gave the man a hug, making the former marine smile.

After the parted, Gibbs patted her head, "What's going on, Abs?"

"Tony texted me a while ago and he told me that the FBI is going to give a press conference!" She exclaimed. The older man stared at her, confused. By the look on his face, she continued, "This is huge! Maybe they'll even confirm that aliens exist!"

Gibbs chuckled and handed the goth her Caf Pow. Even if he thought she was already too hyper. Abby skipped away behind one of her computers and they started working.

"I bet they'll make up some excuse," He said, watching the girl typing away in her equipment. She stopped and stared at him with her eyes full of pain. Gibbs patted her hand once more and tried to comfort her, "But look on the bright side. You know someone who has superpowers. And I bet Tony would show you some of his...abilities"

Abby smiled, nodded and continued to work.

-/-

 _Washington DC, X-XX-2017, 14:31_

The room was full of journalists. The cameras flashed loudly and some people formed groups to exchange ideas. Everyone was anxiously waiting for the FBI employees to arrive. This was something incredible! There were people on Earth who could perform magic! And there were solid proofs that they existed. The cameramen set their equipment and turned it on, connecting the room to thousands of people who were watching TV.

Three people entered the room and it suddenly got quiet. Two of them sat down on each side of the table and a blonde woman stood in the middle, smiling "Good afternoon everyone. Thank you all for coming. Shall we start?"

"Are the videos true?" One of the journalists asked. The people on the room impatiently waited for the answer.

The woman nodded, "Yes. The footage is real."

Whispering started amongst the journalist. The agent on the right raised his hand, "Silence, please."

"Are you saying that what they did was real?" Someone said.

Rees leaned forward to her microphone, "No. We talked with some people and it is confirmed that this is footage from a superhero movie."

A female journalist raised her hand, "We spoke to several movie production companies and they stated that this didn't belong to any of their movies. Besides that, we also spoke to some people that lived in the area and they confirmed that what happened in the videos actually happened. What are you hiding from us?"

From that point, a series of questions were asked, all directed at the agents.

"Who are the men in the videos?"

"Why did you silence the victims?"

"Is magic real?"

"What have you done to the men?"

A male agent, who looked pissed, leaned forward and spoke, "The conference is over."

-/-

Maryland, X-XX-2017, 14:53

Tony chuckled as they stared at the TV, "That went well."

Antonio scratched his head and sighed. No one believed the FBI anymore. Their bad lies didn't fool anyone. Now that the conference was over and the agents left in a worry, people would only be more curious and they would demand answers. He and Tony were in the middle of this.

"I have a feeling shit is about to hit the fan."


	4. The beginning of the end

Maryland, X-XX-2017, 14:45

Rees sat down in front of the sorcerers. The Sergeant sat next to the detective, unsurprisingly. She was still trying to contain the fiasco that was the press conference, but it wasn't easy. Especially because it was broadcasted live to four different channels.

Because of that, Rees was in a foul mood. And the fact that Special Agent DiNozzo was clearly making fun of the situation and the quiet chuckle he gave when she walked in was proof of that.

"So, let's start. Tell me what you have in mind," She started, smiling. The detective opened a case file and slid a photo to her. A man with short blonde hair and a stuble was in it, staring back at her.

"Max Steele. This is the guy we're looking for," Antonio said, handing her a small report with what they gathered about the man. Rees narrowed ger eyes as she read the document. It was fairly simple, with basic information. Full name, age, description, parents, ect...

She looked to the picture once more, "Is the photo recent?"

Tony nodded, "It was taken a week ago by a security camera in front of a bar."

"How did you get this information?" She asked.

Antonio cleared his throat, "We have a informant."

"Who?"

Tony crossed his arms, "We prefer to keep the identity a secret. So you don't repeat what you did to us."

She nodded, "Fair enough. What's the plan?"

"We'll be meeting our informant today and see if we can find out where he lives and who is his partner," Antonio explained, leaning back in his chair. Rees remained silent as she thought.

"When? I want agents where you're meeting."

Antonio was quick to answer, with a cold voice, "No way. Our informant doesn't like cops."

Hank intervened, ignoring the FBI department director, "Then how are you friends?"

"We have a long history. It's incredible how we met," Tony answered. Rees stared at them, exasperated. How could she deal with these children? The Sergeant was a tough man, but the others were so childish. Or maybe they were mocking her.

She cleared her throat, getting their attention, "If you don't want agents, you'll wear wires."

"No," Antonio furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the woman. The atmosphere turned cold as silence settled in. Tony smiled and waved his hands.

"What if Sergeant Voight comes with us. Then he can report back to you want," The brunet said. Hank nodded, agreeing. Antonio rolled his eyes. He continued, this time mumbling, "That way the boyfriend meets the friends."

Antonio didn't listen to what he said, but Hank did. The man stared at the happy brunet with narrowed eyes. He hated that DiNozzo was always mocking him. God, he sounded like a teen with a crush.

Antonio's voice brought him back to the room, "We'll need to go to Washington for that."

"Okay, we'll get you on a helicopter."

-/-  
Washington DC, X-XX-2017, 15:57

Abby walked into the bullpen in a rush. Ziva and McGee were sitting on their usual seats, but she felt sad when she saw Tony's empty desk.

"Hey Abby," Tim greeted. The goth smiled to him and walked to him. He continued to tap and she sighed. He looked up at her, "Did you see the conference?"

She nodded, "It was a fiasco. Journalists started throwing questions at them and the FBI and they left abruptly."

"Really?" Ziva asked. They turned to her and continued to talk. Gibbs walked in, after his coffee break. They all stood up, knowing the former marine was moodier since Tony left. The man was much more aggressive and silent, even if that seemed impossible. The brunet was the one person that kept the boss calm. Abby smiled as she thought that. She moved towards him, ready with the results for the tests.

The elevator dinged, announcing someone's presence. Tim got up, gaining Abby's attention. She gasped as she saw a brunet walk in the bullpen.

She ran to him, "Tony! You're back!"

Gibbs stood up. Tony hugged the goth and high-fived McGee. The former marine moved towards the smiling brunet.

"You're here because of the mission?" He asked, searching the SFA for wounds.

Tony nodded, "Yep. I have to go in a couple of minutes, but I wanted to tell you guys that I was okay."

-/-  
Washington DC, X-XX-2017, 16:30

Antonio guided Hank to a dark and small back street. He had called Erin to know how the team was holding up. Apparently they were investigating a homicide which appeared to be connected to an old case.

Antonio had suggested that they went to a local coffee shop he knew. But by the location, Voight could tell that it might not be as pleasant as he imagined. They couldn't go sightseeing because of the videos. People were going crazy about them and they couldn't afford all the curiosity. Although he preferred something less shady. Even if he dealt with people like that everyday.

The detective stopped dead in his tracks. His face was filled with shock. Hank got closer to him, worried.

"Antonio? What's wrong?" The detective continued to stare forward. Voight followed his gaze. In the distance, there was a small bar. It was completely destroyed. The widows were broken, the door was smashed in and debris were everywhere.

Voight rested his hand on the man's shoulder, comforting him. He couldn't understand why Antonio was so upset. He could see the tears in his eyes.

"It's them. They're here again," Antonio whispered. Hank didn't know what to do. The man was paralyzed from the shock and he had no idea why.

So he did the only thing that came into his mind. He wrapped his arms around Antonio and pulled him into a hug. He felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. But now wasn't the time to think about himself, Antonio needed him.

"It's okay. I'm here."

They stayed like that before the Sergeant heard someone running behind them. He grabbed his gun and pointed it at the person.

The person turned out to be a teenager. He had a hat, which covered part of his face. He raised his hands, "Antonio! I didn't know you had company... Armed company."

The detective stepped aside and smiled at the teen. Voight lowered his gun, but kept it in his hands. The boy took of his hat, showing them a lovely smile. His eyes were dark, contrasting with his fair skin and dirty blonde hair. His clothing was very unique as well, since he wore a trilby hat with a t-shirt and jeans.

He bowed, holding the hat near his chest, "Fino Constantine. Pleasure to meet you."

The Sergeant stored the gun in his holster. Antonio and the teen shared an embrace. The detective ruffled the boy's hair, "Long time no see."

Fino furrowed his eyebrows and grabbed Antonio's wrist. He huffed, "I'm not a kid anymore, Tonio."

"You'll always be that little brat that liked to steal my things," He smiled. Hank was relieved that Antonio was happy. Even if the rencounter was weird. The detective pointed to him, "That's Sergeant Hank Voight. Don't be an ass to him."

Fino rolled his eyes, "Unlike you, I'm sweet to everyone," He complained. He then turned to the older man, "Again, it's a pleasure."

The happy atmosphere soon vanished, when Fino put his hat back on. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the destroyed bar, "We're moving targets now, Antonio. They're going to kill us."

Antonio nodded. Hank's gaze switched from the teen to the detective, "I know. And it won't take long before they find us."

-/-  
Washington DC, X-XX-2017, 16:53

Tony sat in the taxi, waiting for them to reach their destination. Meeting Gibbs and the others was refreshing. He was happy again. Not the fake feeling he had trained to show other people, but the real thing. His heart felt like it was going to burst. He was home.

His phone started to buzz, bringing him back. Tony grabbed it and accepted the call, "DiNozzo."

"Anthony DiNozzo," A distorted voice said. Tony widened his eyes. How could he be so blind?! The answer was obvious.

He narrowed his eyes, "You guys still hide behind anonymity, I see. You continue to be the same coward pieces of shit like always."

"You betrayed everyone that possesses magic. Your comrades. You decided to fight next to our enemies. That was your mistake."

Tony's face twisted with fury, "I saved people! Some of which could be one of your people!"

The driver looked at him. But Tony's expression was enough to kill all his curiosity.

"If they died, it's because they were weak. We don't need weak soldiers."

"Your group isn't an army. You are a bunch of pathetic, delusional and spoiled bastards who think they can rule the fucking world! But guess what, you're not. You just like to throw a tantrum every now and then to feed your illusions," The man's voice was full of venom, but his face had a huge smile.

The man on the other line continued to sound as calm as ever, "War is coming. Prepare yourself, Anthony DiNozzo."


	5. Deal with the devil

Washington DC, X-XX-2017, 21:44

Abby walked home. Her day was great: she saw Tony, her work ended early and she was going to arrive home at a decent time. The goth walked down the street, alone. It was weird for it to be empty at that time, but she didn't give it a second thought.

After she passed a closed store, Abby felt weird. Like someone was watching her. She turned around, but no one was there. The goth shrugged and kept walking. She was being paranoiac, probably.

A breeze ran through her body, making her shiver. She tightened her jacket around her body, shielding herself from the cold. She continued to feel someone's gaze on her. Abby continued to walk nonetheless, but slower. Her eyes watched every shadow and every movement carefully.

A black hole appeared in front of her. She stumbled backwards, scared. A man hopped out of it with a smile on his face. The man was odd; his short, dark hair was brushed upwards and combed into a big curl; he had a big mustache on top of his huge smile.

"Bon soir, mon chéri," He greeted, leaning down. His French was fluent and his accent was strong. Abby started searching for a way out, trying to run away. The man took out a pocket watch from his dark orange suit and gasped dramatically, "Oh non! We must hurry!"

The goth narrowed her eyes, attempting to hide her fear, but her voice was shaky, "W-Who are you? What do you want from me?"

The man stepped forward, making her give some steps back. Even with the smile, he looked dangerous, "My name is Monsieur Heure. I'm here to take you."

Abby's eyes widened in shock as the words left his mouth. She turned around and started running. Her heart was beating like crazy and sweat filled her pale face. She didn't want to die. She couldn't die, not yet. The goth turned around and smiled when she saw the man wasn't moving.

But all her efforts were in vain when the man suddenly appeared at her side. He raised his gloved hand and stopped her movements by creating a power circle around her. Abby panic when she saw that she couldn't move. The green-ish sphere wasn't allowing her to move, but she was still able to think and hear.

Heure walked up to her, still smiling, "You know, Mademoiselle Sciuto, your friend Monsieur DiNozzo has insulted us. And he dared to fight against us. He shouldn't have done that, non non. It was a big mistake."

Abby was angry. They were trying to piss Tony off using her. She hoped that he didn't blame himself for this. She knew it wasn't his fault; they were the psychos.

Heure looked at his watch again, impatient, "That is why we're taking you, Mademoiselle. Don't worry, we won't hurt you, I promise. We just want Monsieur DiNozzo."

The man smiled and shook his head, "We must be going. We can't be late, non non non."

With a snap of his fingers they both disappeared.

-/-

Washington DC, X-XX-2017, 21:44

Tony was now sitting on an old couch, in an underground room. Oliver handed him a beer and proceeded to plop down on the next seat. The tall man ran his fingers through his dark hair and rested in hands on the back of his head.

The room was small, which made Anthony feel slightly uncomfortable. The exposed bricks made it feel more comfortable but the dim lighting surrounded them with darkness. They barely had any electricity, but the little they had was being used on a mini fridge and a small ceiling lamp.

Antonio sighed; they were in big trouble. They were down there, hiding from the group who wanted to kill them while they went under the FBI's radar; which was really bad. That meant that the small chance they had not to go to jail was thrown out the window. Their cellphones were turned off except for Voight's, but the signal down there was practically nonexistent.

"We can't hide forever," He said. Fino nodded as he sipped his beer. They couldn't even be there for more than three days, since the food they had was scarce. And the Syndicate would find them easily. If they stayed there for more than a day, death was certain. For that reason, they had to keep moving. Be untraceable, meaning they had to cut all the roots; which was hard on itself.

"We should fight," Tony suggested, indifferently.

Oliver shook his head, denying his proposal, "No. It's impossible." They were five- four if they ruled out the sergeant- versus at least twenty five people. Anthony and Antoni were strong sorcerers, but the gap was too big between their little group and the Syndicate. The dark-skinned man stared at the air. This was probably their demise.

Tony was visibly shaken. He stared at the taller man and clenched his fists, "Then what do we do? Huh? They destroyed your bar, Ollie! If they can't find us, they'll go after our friends! Do you want your little sister in their hands?!"

Antonio rubbed his temples. Fino tried calming the brunet down by saying that police would protect them, but everyone knew Tony was right. They had no way out. And the odds weren't in their favor this time.

The room grew silent as the discussion died out. They were all afraid on the inside. They had a life and it was hard to let that go to become a fugitives. And the threat of their friends and family being hurt made their blood boil. The Syndicate was very powerful in the Magic world, but they casted a dark shadow over the truth, even if they preached something completely different. They had several great sorcerers that they put on a team to wipe out the competitors: the Peace Brigade. What ironic name, Antonio thought.

Voight closed his eyes. He was afraid this group would do something to Erin or someone of the unit. But he had promised himself he would go through with this and he wasn't one to go back his word. He had no idea what he was going to do, but he would fight for Antonio, even if it was the last thing he did.

His phone started ringing, startling everyone. Hank took it out of his back pocket and read the unknown number. He looked at the others; he was certain it was them. Antonio shrugged; there was nothing he could do now. If the Syndicate had found them, they couldn't escape.

Voight answered the call and put it on speaker, "Yes?"

The voice on the other side made Tony's anger rise, "Sergeant Voight, pleasure to finally meet you."

The Syndicate thought they could make them their toys and that made them furious. Disgust was written all over Hank's face, "What do you want?"

"Oh, so you know about my little chat with Agent DiNozzo," The distorted voice laughed. It was defiantly a male, Antonio concluded, "I'm Viktor Cross, from the Peace Brigade."

Fino's green eyes widened at the name. He was the one… Tony punched the table, making the teen jump in his seat. The brunet finally exploded, not being able to deal with a cheery asshole like him, "I swear to fucking that when I find you, I'll kill you and have a feast with your corpse and-"

Oliver raised his hand, stopping him for continuing. Threatening them would lead them nowhere, if it didn't worsen their situation. The man appeared calm but Antonio knew he was as mad as Tony, or even more. That was what made him so scary; the fact that you didn't know when he was going to burst out in anger and attack you, "Are you here to mock us or are you going to grow some balls and tell us what you want?"

"Of course I will, Mister Ryan. Just one more question: Did you like what we did to your bar?"

These personal attacks were ridiculous, Antonio thought. They were obviously trying to manipulate their emotions, but they were failing. The problem was that their actions were the fuel and the provocations were the match. They had to be stronger than this; the important was that they didn't succumb to their wishes.

Hank took a deep breath; he was growing tired of the mind games they were playing. Cross sounded like it gave him pleasure to play with them. And that was sick.

"I'm here to inform you, assuming that you're together, that we have Abigail Sciuto in our custody," Tony furrowed his eyebrows. That was it; he was going to kill those bastards! They had crossed the line. They should be happy, now that he was going to do what they wanted.

"Don't you dare hurt her," His voice low and dangerous as the others stared at the phone. Messing with one of them meant they were dealing with all of them, and kidnapping an innocent person was completely out of line. This meant one thing, a very important thing.

"The next one to disappear will be Gabriela Dawson," Viktor informed. Hank saw Antonio stand up, done with the conversation. It was clear that their previous plans were wiped out. He understood what meant to have a loved one attacked, especially now that they proved it weren't empty threats.

Fino finally spoke up, his voice quiet as a whisper. They were walking right into their trap, but it was necessary. His eyes were clued to the floor, as he accepted his fate, "What do we need to do?"

The answer was simple, "Fight us. If you win, we'll let Miss Sciuto go. If you lose, you all die slowly and we broadcast it live for TV."

"How do we know that you'll keep your word?" Tony asked. He preferred to die than watching his friends suffer. He felt horrible for what had happened to Abby and he couldn't let her be a victim of their battle.

"We have no interest in her. We want you four."

Antonio took a deep breath and looked at his friends. This was their death sentence, but it was worth it. He would make sure Hank wasn't involved in this, somehow. They admitted that they didn't want Voight, but he was certain that he would fight anyways. He had to come up with some sort of excuse to make him stay. Antonio wouldn't be able to deal with the guilt if the man was hurt- or killed.

After they made their decision, the detective spoke, "Deal."


End file.
